striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Street Fighter × All Capcom
|image= Sfxac-art.png |imagewidth=150px |caption= Promotional art |Developer= Capcom |Publisher= Capcom |Release Dates= November 19, 2013 }} Street Fighter × All Capcom ( ) is an online game for the iOS and Android platforms, created as a celebration of Capcom's 30th Anniversary. The game was unveiled in August 2013 as part of a group of 13 online titles for different platforms.(August 01, 2013). [http://www.4gamer.net/games/034/G003450/20130801047/ PS3/Wii U "Monster Hunter G" and "Breath of Fire 6" Announced! Twitter live summary of "Capcom Network Game Conference"." (Japanese). 4gamer.com. Accessed August 5, 2018. Referred to as a "Capcom Hero Traning RPG", the game is the successor of the discontinued Minna to Capcom All Stars, a trading card RPG game where each side plays using a deck of character cards. There are three game modes: Street Fight ( ) allows the player to go through various missions to strengthen their deck, fighting against enemies in various locations; Team Battle ( ) is a 20 vs. 20 mode where two player teams try to defeat a powerful boss first to gain Support P, points which are added to the player's supporting franchise; and Arena Battle ( ) where players can fight in 10 vs. 10 battles to get a boost in Support P. The series which gathers the most support gets first place in the weekly Title Ranking. Later updates saw the inclusion of more cards, an extra "SSR" rarity rank and a new versus mode called Arena ( ). The game was last updated in March 20, 2014; and servers were finally discontinued in May 13, 2015. Story In "Capcom World", a place where all Capcom characters live, the Street Fighter cast held up a tournament to decide Capcom's No.1. At the finals between Ryu and Chun-li, however, characters from other franchises decided they wanted to participate as well, and joined the battle. In order to organize the subsequent chaos, a "Capcom No.1 Finals Steering Committee" ( ) was hastily created to determine the No.1 with the help of fans. The four members of the Steering Committee are: * Chelsea ( ) - A young, energetic 14-years old girl with a strong passion for games. She served primarily as the player's assistant alongside a number of Servbots, appearing whenever the player leveled up a card, found new ones or obtained items, as well as reminding them of any special events. She wears a Yashichi hairpin. * Angelina ( ) - The oldest of the three committee girls, Angelina is formal and well-mannered, but as a childhood fan of Capcom characters she harbors strong feelings for some of them, including Hiryu, and at times she even seeks to marry them. Angelina appeared on the tutorial and explained gameplay and rules to the player, and she also appeared as a CPU enemy event early on. * Patty ( ) - The youngest of the three committee girls, Patty is a cheerful and enthusiastic kid. She appeared during the tutorial as Angelina's opponent, and was featured during certain story paths usually to comment on characters, often those she found cute. She wears a necktie with a Zenny button. * Commissioner T ( ) - The head of the committee, an imposing bearded man wearing black shades who oversaw the tournament. He only appeared during the introduction cutscene to organize the event. He's a nod to Capcom's founder Kenzo Tsujimoto. Franchises The game includes more than 500 character cards from an initial set of 23 franchises spanning Capcom's 30 years of history. According to the original press releaseKoketani (August 1, 2013). ""Capcom Network Game Conference" Introduces Smartphone Titles!" (Japanese). 9-bit.jp. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed August 5, 2018, the game was initially planned to feature 30 total franchises, though only one (Gotcha Force) was added in the final March update. According to the initial press release, there were 6 franchises which were never added to the game: Captain Commando, Commando, Dead Rising, Power Stone, Steel Batallion and Tech Romancer. Unused logos found in the game's code also indicate Quiz Nanairo Dreams and Dino Crisis were planned to be included. There were a few leftovers pointing to their planned inclusion, however: * Artwork of Captain Commando and G. Kaiser from Tech Romancer can be spotted during the game's intro. * One promotional image for the game features a low-rank card for Super Joe, the main character in Commando. * Frank West and Saki Omokane make appearances in group artworks for the game. Strider Representation Cards Each card in this game has a number of specific stats: Rarity determines its difficulty to obtain, from easiest to hardest: N/N+, G/G+, R/R+, SR/SR+ and SSR/SSR+; Attack and Defense raises a card's strength during battle; Speed determines attacking order and Cost adds to a deck's limit. Attack, Defense and Speed can be raised by playing in Street Fight mode, through a few different methods. Each card also has one of 3 Attributes: "Heart/Soul" (red), "Body" (blue) and "Technique" (green). Finally, all cards have either 1 or 2 skills which provide advantages during combat, in the form of stat boosting or unique attacks. Strider has a total of 11 cards representing the franchise: }] ATK/DEF: 670/730 SPD: 18 Cost: 5 | An assassin who belongs to the professional intelligence group "Striders". His plasma sword "Cypher" can slice through everything. |- |'Skill:' Special A-Class Strider At the start of battle, DEF increases 5% to cards left and right |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Tong Pooh | rowspan=2 | Rarity: R Attribute: Heart/Soul 心|}} ATK/DEF: 3040/3280 SPD: 19 Cost: 12 | One of the three Chinese girls who interfers in Hiryu's path. Master of the "Plasma Kick", whose power is equivalent to the Cypher. By the way, her name is read "Tonpū". |- | Skill: Mirage Chinese Girl At the start of battle, SPD increases 20% to cards left and right Skill: Plasma Kick Activates as a single hit with ATK at 130% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hien | rowspan=2 | Rarity: R Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 3400/2370 SPD: 14 Cost: 13 | A Special A-Class Strider just like Hiryu. Skilfully wields a dual-style Cypher. |- | Skill: Treacherous Strider At the start of battle, ATK increases 15% to the card in front Skill: Cypher Boomerang Activates as a hit to the back row with ATK at 25% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hiryu | rowspan=2 | Rarity: R Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 3140/3060 SPD: 11 Cost: 16 | A Special A-Class assassin from the clandestine group which descends from ninja, "Striders". In order to stop the destruction of the world, he confronts Grandmaster Meio. |- | Skill: Those who Run Across Fields At the start of battle, SPD increases 25% to cards left and right Skill: Vajra Activates as a single hit with ATK at 130% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hiryu | rowspan=2 | Rarity: R+ Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 4170/4200 SPD: 28 Cost: 12 | Special A-Class Strider which belongs to the Striders. He starts moving to assassinate Grandmaster Meio, who rules over the entire world. |- | Skill:: Light Sword Cypher At the start of battle, DEF decreases 8% to all "Mystery" types Skill: Excalibur Activates as four hits with ATK at 30% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Lago | rowspan=2 | Rarity: R+ Attribute: Body 体|}} ATK/DEF: 3980/5230 SPD: 23 Cost: 15 | Dinosaur-type mechanical robot that stands in Hiryu's path. It attacks with its sharp claws and the fire emitted from its mouth. |- | Skill: Rago At the start of battle, ATK increases 20% to the card behind Skill: Flamethrower Activates as a hit to the front row with ATK at 25% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hiryu | rowspan=2 | Rarity: SR Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 5430/5970 SPD: 19 Cost: 21 | An agent belonging to the Striders. The youngest to have acquired the qualifications of a Special-A Class Strider, he's the strongest assassin in history. |- | Skill: Ouroboros At the start of battle, SPD increases 25% to cards left and right Skill: Ame-no-Murakumo Activates as four hits with ATK at 30% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Solo | rowspan=2 | Rarity: SR Attribute: Body 体|}} ATK/DEF: 4570/6260 SPD: 14 Cost: 20 | Hired assassin. He carries a handgun in his right hand, and a Giant Flamethrower with equipped homing missiles in his left hand. |- | Skill:: Lone Wolf At the start of battle, DEF increases 20% to the card behind Skill: Giant Flamethrower Activates as a hit with ATK at 55%, stunning target for 1 turn |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hien | rowspan=2 | Rarity: SR+ Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 7890/6080 SPD: 23 Cost: 26 | A former ace of the secret intelligence group "Striders". His betrayal led to the "Striders"'s annihilation. |- | Skill: Traitor Assassin At the start of battle, ATK increases 20% to the card in front Skill: Dual-style Cypher Activates as a hit to the back row with ATK at 25% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hiryu | rowspan=2 | Rarity: SR+ Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 6630/7070 SPD: 15 Cost: 25 | The strongest assassin who moves in the darkness. His specialized weapon Cypher emits plasma particles, the ultimate blade capable of cutting through any object. |- | Skill: Formation A At the start of battle, DEF increases 20% to cards left and right Skill: Ragnarok Activates as four hits with ATK at 30% |- | rowspan=2 align="center"| Hiryu & Hien | rowspan=2 | Rarity: SSR Attribute: Technique 技|}} ATK/DEF: 10530/7930 SPD: 30 Cost: 31 | The ace combination from the covert group who descends from ninja, "Striders". No one can escape from these two Special-A Class Striders. |- | Skill: Striders At the start of battle, ATK increases 25% to the card in front Skill: Trinity Cypher Activates as four hits with ATK at 35% |} Street Fight In Street Fight mode, the player can level up and raise a card's stats through battles against strong boss characters. Each stage's background in this mode is based off locations from all represented games, and they include minor weaker enemies from some of the represented series encountered before the proper boss fight. The Arcade game's first stage, St. Petersburg, appears as the stage background in Balrog (Claw)'s course. For some reason, however, the stage sports the edited generic futuristic towers from the Virtual Console version of Strider, instead of the classic onion-domed buildings of the original. Gallery Sfxac_hiryu_art.png|Hiryu's official art Sfxac_hien_art.png|Hien's official art Sfxac_strider1_hiryu.png|Hiryu in his original Arcade design Sfxac1.png|Hiryu, seen in promotional art Sfxac_st._petersburg_art.png|Artwork of St. Petersburg External Links * Official Site (Archived) References Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Cancelled Games